Marry You
by Mamikoshiba
Summary: Todoroki decide desligarse por una noche de las obligaciones y le propone a su amada prometida hacer su boda a su modo. Songfic de la canción "Marry you" de Bruno Mars.


Los personajes de Boku no hero academia no me pertenecen sino que son del gran Kōhei Horikoshi, yo solamente amo al manga, sus personajes y especialmente sus parejas.

La canción con la que me inspire, como también cite es "Marry you" de Bruno Mars.

* * *

 **Marry You**

En medio de una reunión entre todos sus amigos, Todoroki no podía parar de pensar en la charla de esa mañana. Ni bien comunicaron su intención de casarse a sus familias, tanto Momo como Shouto recibieron un aluvión de preguntas.

¿Qué estilo de boda tendrían? ¿Dónde lo harían? ¿A quiénes invitarían? (haciendo mención que esto los ayudaría a establecer ciertos contactos). La importancia que tendría esta boda, que además de ser entre dos importantes héroes (especialmente Todoroki, subrayaba Endeavor) era la boda de dos de las familias más ricas y poderosas, como también del hijo del ahora destronado por Deku héroe número uno.

Ambos sabían que una boda presentaría mucho trabajo, pero no habían tenido en cuanta este.

Así que mientras su prometida era sacada a bailar por sus amigas, su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar. El solamente quería estar unido de por vida a la mujer que ama, ¿por qué eso es tan complicado?.

Pero, cuando levanto la vista y vio a Momo bailando junto a Ochako, además de enamorarse por centésima vez de ella, vino la solución a su cabeza.

It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you

Así que se paro de donde estaba sentado, dejando a Iida hablando solo. Que según parece estaban manteniendo una conversación de una sola persona. Se acercó a Momo, la tomo de la mano y la alejo de donde sus amigas estaban bailando.

Ella lo siguió, con una mirada extrañada.

— ¿Sucede algo Shouto? —pregunto preocupada

Él la miro con los ojos un tanto brillosos y una pequeña sonrisa adornando su rostro. Levanto la mano que traía sujeta y la beso.

— Quiero casarme contigo

Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice  
Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you

Su momento fue interrumpido por una pequeña risa de Ashido.

— ¿Acaso no estamos todos reunidos para celebrar que ya se lo propusiste?

Sus amigos volvieron a parlotear, mientras Momo lo mirada fijamente. Ella no necesitaba mas palabras, así se paro en punta de pies y beso la frente de su prometido para empezar a moverse.

Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard  
We can go  
No one will know  
Oh c'mon girl

Primero se dirigió donde Sato le pidió algo al oído, este, extrañado salió a comprar lo necesario. Luego se dirigió dónde estaba Jirou y le explico el plan, mientras le pasaba responsabilidades de madrina.

Mientras veía que Jirou se dirigía donde se encontraba su novio junto a sus amigos que también eran arrastrados a participar.

Siguió dándoles instrucciones a sus extrañados amigos, que sin entender las seguían; aunque algunos, como Bakugou, soltando insultos en el camino.

De un momento para otro la habitación estaba en constante movimiento. Que mover el sofá hacia otra habitación, que el grupo de Kaminari volvía para cocinar mucha comida grasosa para darle energía a Momo por todo lo que iba a tener que usar su quirk, que Sato daba todo de sí para dejar tan rápido como sea posible la preparación de la torta cocinarse, que Todoroki empezó a hacer un bloque de hielo.

Poco a poco todo empezó a unirse.

Shouto les pidió ayuda a Aoyama y a Ashido para moldear la escultura, siendo sorprendidos por un talentoso Aoyama que termino creando una escena de Todoroki y Yaoyorozu bailando; el chico deslumbraba ante las felicitaciones.

Who cares if we're trashed  
Got a pocket full of cash we can blow  
Shots of Patron  
And it's on girl

Momo primero creo una larga alfombra roja, luego un atril mientras empezaba a devorar una hamburguesa. Más tarde empezó a crear vestidos, trajes y demás adornos.

Shouto al ver todo el trabajo que está teniendo su, aún, novia; empezó a crear más adornos de hielo con la ayuda de Aoyama. Mientras Ashido al ver su inutilidad en ese aspecto fue a buscar flores, junto a Hagakure que buscaba floreros.

Shoji se encargaba de poner los arreglos que estaban más alto, junto a Tokoyami. Mientras que Ochako y Tsuyu se los pasaban. Otros como Ojiro y Koda, revoloteaban en la habitación mientras buscaban formas de ayudar.

Finalmente cuando todos los adornos fueron puestos, toda la comida fue preparada y todos los vestidos como trajes fueron puestos, Jirou puso la música nupcial.

Don't say no no no no no  
Just say yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
And we'll go go go go go  
If you're ready, like I'm ready

'Cause it's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you  
Is it the look in your eyes or is it this dancing juice  
Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you

Ya habiéndose puesto el vestido en otra habitación y con su amiga, ayudándola a relajarse; se tomó de su brazo y caminaron junto al altar improvisado.

Lo primero que vio fue a todos sus amigos ordenados, de alguna forma, a ambos lados de la alfombra. Después fijo su vista en Iida que iba a encargarse de dirigir la ceremonia, esa de mentira/verdad para recordarla solo ellos. Sin cámaras, sin padres ordenando, sin presión.

Esa sería la boda que recordarían el resto de sus vidas.

Finalmente llego junto a Todoroki y Jirou se posiciono al otro lado. Como también en el otro contrario se encontraba Midoriya secándose los ojos.

Oh  
I'll go get a ring  
Let the choir bell sing like ooh

Empezaron la ceremonia, aunque bastante acortada, en que solamente se centraba en las partes claves.

— ¿Están dispuestos a amarse y honrarse mutuamente, serle fiel al otro en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad y respetarse todos los días de su vida? —pronuncio Iida intentando que aquellas rebeldes lagrimas salieran de sus ojos.

— Si —respondió Momo mientras una de sus lágrimas, que no logro contener, recorría su mejilla.

— Acepto —dijo Shouto mientras dirigía una cálida sonrisa a su pareja, al tiempo que limpiaba su lagrima.

Iida temblando se la emoción, llama la atención de los padrinos que estaban tan encimados en el momento que no recordaron su participación. Tanto Midoriya como Jirou miraron a sus amigos preocupados y los novios recordaron que no habían traído los anillos.

Momo sonrió para mostrarles que no debían preocuparse y tomo la mano de Todoroki. Recorrió el dedo anular midiendo su tamaño y luego creo un anillo en su propia mano.

— Con este anillo yo te desposo, y... —titubeo sonrojada un momento— ruego que seas para siempre mío —.Concluyó poniendo el anillo.

Las chicas soltaron un suspiro, mientras los chicos se enternecieron, Todoroki en cambio, planto un beso en sus labios. Siendo regañado por Iida, ya que eso debe hacerse más adelante.

Momo puso un anillo parecido en la mano de Shouto y le ofreció su mano.

— Con este anillo yo te desposo y declaro que seré siempre tuyo. Como tu mía. —concluyó poniendo el anillo.

— Con esto, los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar, ahora si —le dirigió una mirada en reproche a Todoroki— a la novia.

Ellos no esperaron a que termine su oración para hacerlo, dándose un beso tan ligero que sentían que podían flotar junta a él.

So what you wanna do  
Lets just run girl

Todos sus amigos empezaron a vitorear y aplaudir, unos cuantos con lágrimas en los ojos. Otros tantos mas no pudieron aguantar la emoción que ni bien se separaron del beso fueron corriendo a abrazarlos.

If we wake up and you want to break up  
That's cool  
No I won't blame you  
It was fun girl

Kaminari tomo de la mano a Jirou con la excusa de que lo iba a ayudar a elegir la música, para que nadie note que esa fuerte chica estaba sumida en lágrimas. Ni bien quedaron lejos de la vista de los otros limpio sus ojos con pequeños besos, mientras ella le decía que era un tonto y lo abrazaba.

Don't say no no no no no  
Just say yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
And we'll go go go go go  
If you're ready, like I'm ready

Finalmente la música fue puesta y mientras iban preparando la habitación para el baile y la comida. Como también Sato fue a decorar el pastel poniendo en la cima unos recién hechos muñecos de torta con la figura de Shouto y Momo.

It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you

Se apagaron las luces y Ochako hizo flotar una gran pero tampoco exagerada cantidad de velas, alrededor de la pareja. El momento se detuvo por un momento y solamente eran, aunque no es una forma legal pero si en sus corazones como también de sus amigos, la señora Momo Yaoyorozu y el señor Shouto Yaoyorozu.

Con solo pensar en eso, empezaron a sonreír. Momo, por la alegría de que Shouto tenga su apellido y que finalmente formen parte de la misma familia.

Shouto en cambio, por imaginar la cara de sorpresa y disgusto de su padre. Como también apropiarse de un apellido del que a diferencia del que antes poseía, solo le significaba cosas buenas. Porque era parte de ella y ahora él también lo era.

Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice  
Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you

Shouto la hizo girar y cuando la acerco a él, la volvió a besar. Dando por concluido el primer baile.

Sus amigos empezaron a unirse en la pista y cuando Momo vio que Jirou se acercaba le dio una mirada de disculpas a su, ahora, esposo y soltó su mano para saltar a abrazarla. Soltando las lágrimas que llevaba conteniendo.

La peli-violeta en tanto, devolvía el abrazo y le daba pequeñas palmadas en la espalda.

— Kyoka... —dijo entre lágrimas de emoción

— Si, si —dijo intentando contener a su amiga— felicidades —. Fijo su mirada a Shouto, señalándolo— a ti te conviene hacerla feliz ¿Entiendes?

Shouto afirmo con la cabeza.

— Sera mi meta de cada día.

—Uff —resoplo— que cursi

Mientras decía esto, tanto Midoriya como Iida se acercaban para darle a él también su abrazo de felicitaciones.

Just say I do  
Tell me right now baby  
Tell me right now baby, baby  
Just say I do  
Tell me right now baby  
Tell me right now baby, baby

Más tarde, Sato trajo un increíble pastel hecho en tan poco tiempo. La pareja se juntó para cortarlo y entre todos se apuraron para devorarlo, Shouto al ver los novios del pastel se disculpó con Momo; por todo el esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer esa noche por su idea.

Oh  
It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you

Momo le dijo que no se preocupe, después de todo esa había sido su boda soñada después de todo. Aunque también esperaba que en la boda que iba a ser vista ante el mundo la entregara su padre. Pero igualmente fue muy lindo que la acompañara hasta el altar su mejor amiga.

Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice  
Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you

Dejando el auto atrás, decidieron irse caminando para apropiarse un poco más de su noche. El cielo estaba cubierto de estrellas que ninguna nube molesta tapara, los ojos de Momo brillaban mientras lo miraba. El tomo su mano para estar seguro de que no estuviera soñando, pero su cálido y suave tacto lo volvió más perfecto e irreal.

En su camino se cruzaron con un pequeño parque y el la guió hasta allá, recordando la canción de su primer baile; la invito a bailar y ella acepto agradecida.

En un lugar donde estaban ellos, la noche, la luna y las estrellas le dijo nuevamente.

— Quiero casarme contigo

Ella en respuesta le dedico una pequeña sonrisa y acaricio su rostro.

— Ya estamos casados señor Yaoyorozu —para luego plantarle un beso, en esos labios tan calientes en una noche tan fría.

Fin.

* * *

El primer SongFic que escribo, nunca me tento escribir uno pero siempre hay que probar cosas nuevas y cuando escuchaba esta canción no paraba de imaginarme esta historia.

Espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
